


More Help Than You Asked For

by CassieL73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hunter Dean, Hunters & Hunting, Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Sex, Singing, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieL73/pseuds/CassieL73
Summary: You're in the middle of a case that you figured was a regular salt & burn, but its turning out to be more of a pain than you thought. You call Garth to have him send you someone to help you out. You're shocked but excited to see Dean Winchester roll up in his Impala. This day just went from blah to YES in a short time.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this sucks! I've never written before besides in high school years ago. Healthy criticism is always welcome!

"Well I'm glad that's over!", you sigh happily. FINALLY this case is overwith. "Thanks again Dean, I hate to admit it. but I would've been screwed without you!

Dean flashes you his megawatt smile, his gorgeous deep green eyes staring into your y/e/c ones. "No problem Y/N, Sammy was off on his own case anyways, so you gave me a good reason to get out of the bunker for a while." He gives you a wink and you feel yourself flush with heat, leaving a red tinge in your cheeks. Really hope he didn't notice that you think.

"It's kind of a far drive for me and I'm exhausted", you say. "Think I'm just going to hit up some fast food and crash at the motel in the next town over for tonight. I could really use a shower anyways", you mention as you do a once over and notice you're filthy and definitely not smelling too hot. You look up to Dean and he's nodding his head. "Yeah that's a good idea. A shower sounds great, food sounds even better! Let's get some burgers!" You let out a small laugh and agree. Burgers really do sound like they'll hit the spot.

You find the motel and each of you get a room. Your heart races a little when you find out you get both rooms next to each other. As you walk up to your doors You have to stop yourself from thinking about him showering and undressing on the other side of a thin wall. You can only imagine how his body must look out of those layers.

"Y/N? EARTH TO Y/N!" Dean shouts waving his hand across your face. "Oh shit sorry!" you immediately blush. "What the hell are you zoning out about?" he questions. "About how amazing this shower is going to feel." Great cover-up. You almost roll your eyes at yourself. He just smirks and his crooks an eyebrow at you, "Ha, Alright then. We better get to it then. Meet back out here in a half hour?" "Sounds great!" You can't help but feel a stupid smile creep across your face.

As soon as the door shuts behind you, you lean back on it and let out a big sigh. Why can't you just act normal!? Alright lets do this you think to yourself. 

You strip off your soiled clothes and toss them in a heap on the floor of the bathroom. You're about to turn on the water to the shower when you faintly hear the water running in the next room. Oh God, he's just on the other side of this wall... NAKED. You can't help but imagine him in your shower instead of his. You feel yourself heating up, sending shivers to your core when you Suddenly you hear a voice. HE's SINGING and his voice is beautiful."Big wheels keep on turning, carry me home to see my kin"

You giggle to yourself as you start your shower finally and hop in. You can still hear his singing and suddenly a bit of bravery shoots through you. He start the chorus "Sweet home Alabamaaa" and you immediately sing back "Where the skies are so blue!" There's a knock on the wall and you return it immediately. You can't help but burst out laughing, and your pretty sure you hear him doing the same. He keeps on singing and you join in every time he hits the chorus. 

After finally scrubbing yourself clean of the filth left over from the hunt, you hop out and wipe the mirror down with your towel. You grab your brush and mascara out of your bag, deciding to try to make yourself look a little presentable for dinner with Dean Winchester, even if it is just as friendly hunters at some burger joint.

Finally feeling satisfied, you start to dig through your clothes you had with. You decide on a pair of skinny jeans with a black v-neck tee. You slide on your leather jacket and boots and check the time. 28 minutes have passed. Welp it's go time!

Just as soon as you thought it there's a rap at the door and here's Dean, looking gorgeous as ever. His sandy blonde hair is spiked all neat and you can't help but stare at him in that dark red button up shirt under his own leather jacket. Fuck he looks hotter than hell. I could just eat him right up.

"Whats up American Idol?" You giggle as you greet him. "Wow, you clean up nice", he exclaims as you catch him look you up & down without shame. "You don't look so bad yourself!" you reply, feeling sexy smirk spread across you face. His grass green eyes burn into yours for a moment before you hear his stomach growl. You let out a big laugh. "We better get going before your stomach lining tries to eat itself," You giggle out. "Hell yeah, I'll drive", he says, as he walks over and opens the passenger door for you. "What a gentleman!" you smile and once again he sends one of those sultry winks your way. You could just die of excitement when he does that. Baby roars to life and Dean's old rock tunes are blaring from when he was driving all alone.

"Shit, my bad," he shouts over the music as he reaches to turn it down, but you quickly grab his hand away. When he looks at you with surprise in his eyes, you shout back "Keep it up, I love this song!!" He flashes a smile and laughs as you start belting out the lyrics "Rising up, back on the street! Did my time, took my chancessss!" He of course joins in and the two of you sing it out on your way to finally eat. You can't help but notice the side glances he's been making at you and wonder if maybe just maybe he's thinking the same things about you.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is hoping what she is sensing isn't just in her own mind.

Burgers were definitely a great choice! You spend dinner laughing and snorting while telling the best of your hunting stories together. Its been so long since you laughed this hard. You can't help but notice Dean has bumped your foot more than once and you decide to test the waters to see if it really was an accident. You nudge his foot while you give him a quick look and his green eyes shoot straight into yours with a devilish grin. Next thing you know you're holding back giggles as the footsie war goes on under the table.

The waitress, Maggie, walks over and asks if you need anything else before she brings out the check. "No I think we're good here," Dean replies, giving her a small smile. "Would you like the checks separate or together?" Maggie questions and before you can even get a word out Dean informs her to put them together. You smile, "Thanks Dean, you really didn't have to." "Don't mention it." he says as those beautiful grass green orbs lock onto your y/e/c ones for just a second longer than you think any normal person would. 

He pays the check and you walk back out to Baby, once again Dean opens to door for you. You feel all giddy inside, but then again maybe its just the beers you had with dinner. Dean climbs in his door and puts the key in the ignition and she roars up. His mixtape picks back up and you spend the ride back to the motel singing out loud and proud with probably the world's most gorgeous man by your side. You can't help but notice Dean glance over at you as you sing along, softer now, to Simple Man, a perfect smile on his face.

As you pull up to the motel you almost feel sad. You don't want this night to end. He puts Baby in park and turns the key. You both sit there for a moment before he breaks the silence. "So tonight was pretty fun eh? Usually Sammy wants to get back to the bunker right away. We haven't stayed somewhere else in a long time." "Yeah it really was", you reply," I hunt alone so much that I forget what its like to socialize with someone who isn't a monster I'm after."

He takes a moment then once again breaks the silence, "You know what Y/N, I'm not ready to end this night just yet." "And what do you have in mind Dean?, you question. "Well, there was a bar a few blocks back advertising karaoke/DJ?" Dean suggested as he cocked his eyebrow, his tongue darting out wetting his lips. You stared him down with a dirty smirk,"Well, only if I get to see you dance Mr. Winchester." He lets out a low chuckle, "If you feed me enough shots you can get me to do just about anything." You knew it was coming before he even did it, and BAM that perfect wink once again. You can barely stand it. "Okay, let's do it!"

Dean suggests walking to the bar since its a warm September night and then he doesn't have to leave Baby at the bar. As you walk, you notice Dean drifting closer towards you, your hands lightly brushing in the middle. You feel a heat starting inside you and decide to get a little playful. You slip your foot out to trip him, but he's too good. An evil grin plays on his face as he reaches towards you. You give a small shriek but you're cut short when he scoops you up and throws you over his shoulder like a child. Bubbling with laughter, you cry out, "Dean ahhh! Put me down!" "Ohhh now you're innocent huh?" He chuckles. He slides you down his chest and plops you on the ground, "Lucky for you we're here!" 

The bar is busy, but not tight packed. Just perfect! You can't wait to get inside and feed Dean shots to see your dance. As you step to walk in the door you feel his hand rest in the small of your back, leading you in. You can't help but blush, a butterfly feeling creeping into your gut. Now THIS is going to be fun you think to yourself.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to heat up with the help of liquid courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fun fact, I bartend on the weekends and the Misdemeanor is a real shot. Make it with 1 part Crown royal, 2 parts Buttershots. Its delish and it gets the job done! Use Apple Crown instead and it will taste like a caramel apple!!**

"We'll get 2 more Misdemeanors please!" You call over to the bartender. "Y/N I don't know where you came up with these but they're hitting the spot", Dean slightly slurs to you. You're both already a few shots in while having a mixer or 2 on the side. "Well, Dean, are you ready to show off these dancing skills?" His lips turn up into a sly smile and he grabs your hand and leads you out onto the floor. Not very many people are karaoke-ing tonight so the DJ is playing random beats. You know this isn't Dean's usual music, but its your dirty pleasure. I Like Tuh beats through the speakers as Dean drops your hands and steps a bit ahead of you.

Next thing you know this sexy as fuck man is shaking his ass at you and you can't help but erupt with laughter. There's no way this is the hardass Dean you hear about through hunter stories. He's amazing, He sways his hips back and forth and even backs it up on you, grinding down on you. You slip around him so now you're face to face and give him a sly grin. "I think you're taking my job!" you shout over the bass of the speakers, and turn around making sure to give him a good view as you begin to grind on him with the music. 

The DJ switches it up to some old Jock Jams and your face lights up as you squeal a little! "OH MY GOD YES!" you yell as Pump Up The Jam blasts through the speakers. You both let loose and get a little crazy, Just a bunch of smiles and laughter, your heart filling up every time Dean throws his head back into a full body chuckle. The music keeps going and so do both of you, having the time of your life. You signal to Dean that you're heading back over to the bar, exhausted from this dance workout you got yourself into. You order another mixer for each of you. 

He comes up behind you, very much thankful for the drink to cool him down. "Well, are you pleased now Miss Y/L/N?" he asks. "Oh absolutely! You definitely blew away my expectations!" The loud bumping music slows down and the DJ announces its time for something a little slower. Dancing On My Own begins to play and Dean sees your eyes widen. "Oh I really love this song!! His voice is amazing!"

That's all the cue Dean needs before he's grabbing your hand and taking you back out to the floor in a much more elegant way this time. You know your cheeks are flushing red but you don't care anymore. He starts leading you slowly, adding a small turn here or there. You're swept away. How can he be so perfect?! Your eyes don't leave his the entire time, and you feel something brewing in your core. You lightly sing along, making a harmony to the man's voice.   
"And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, oh oh ohh, I keep dancing on my own.."  
Dean has the sweetest small smile on his face. 

As the song ends, he brings you into a small, graceful dip. Out of the whole bar, you two are the only ones dancing this way. Everyone else was going middle school dance style, drunkenly stepping on each other's feet. Dean speaks first, "I think I know what you can do for me now, since I danced for you." "And whats that you ask softly?" "When you sang just now, and Simple Man in the car, the slow soft music?I want to hear you sing like that." he stares into your eyes waiting for an answer. This time it;s your turn to give him a wink as you pass him to the DJ.

You request your all-time favorite song and the DJ nods his head and hands you the mic. You take a seat on the empty stool on stage, as a slow guitar melody begins to play. You whistle along with it, swaying back and forth slightly. Dean is watching you with intense eyes from the bar, and you begin to sing.   
"Shed a tear cause I'm missing you, I'm still alright to smile. Girl I think about you every day now"   
Dean quickly recognizes you're singing Guns N Roses and immediately approves. You become a little louder, a little braver,   
"Said woman, take it slow, it'll work itself out fine, All we need is just a little Patience"  
You meet eyes with Dean and the look on his face melts your insides. You finish the song and receive great applause from the audience of bar patrons. You can't help but smile like a giddy kid, you feel proud.

"So how was that Dean?" you pry. "Honestly, it was fucking amazing. Really, Y/N, It was perfect. You get up on your tip toes and press a kiss to the tall man's cheek. "I really appreciate that, I don't usually sing for people". Now it was his turn to blus, and you almost swear you can see lust in his deep greens. "Well, you should," he adds, "Its getting late, maybe we should start walking back?" You agree and he grabs your hand to lead you outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm going to try to update this as quickly as possible until I feel it hits the end. I'm hoping to at least get a few more chapters out of it. Don't worry, things are going to be heating up!


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader just can't help herself

You step outside and reluctantly release Dean's hand to bring you arms across your chest. It sure cooled down outside, making you realize how long you were at that bar. Dean looks back to see you shiver, immediately taking off the deep red button up he was wearing to reveal a black t-shirt underneath. "No, Dean you don't have to do that," you protest but he won't have it. You thank him and he slips an arm around your waist. You look up at him and meet soft eyes. He smiles, and you both turn your heads back to the sidewalk leading to the motel.

Neither of you talks, you just kind of enjoy the peaceful quiet of the night in each others company. You hope he can't hear your heart pounding through your chest. You're wishing this walk back never ends. When you finally get back to your motel rooms, he stops and turns to you. "Thank you for this, I really needed it. Life kinda always seems to be more stress than happy lately, you really gave me an escape." "I should be the one thanking you," You say, "I don't really get to ever hangout with anyone, you make great company."

He stares into your eyes a few seconds longer before leaning down. He closes them ever so softly and you realize what is about to happen. You close your eyes also, just as his lips brush against yours. The kiss is light and perfect, a hint of liquor in the taste. You take in his smell of musk and gunpowder. You let a small moan escape just as he pulls away to look into your eyes once more, making sure you want this like he does. All you have to do is nod once and his lips are crashing down on ours again, this time rougher, hotter, feeling his stubble scrape against your face. You run your hands up around his neck and grip his hair giving a light tug. He moans into your mouth and you pull away panting, resting your forehead.

"Would you like to come in?" you ask with a small smile turning up at your lips. "Don't mind if I do," He answers quickly. You pull your keycard out from your pocket and slide it through the door. You usher him inside, following him after to lock the bolt on the door. The next thing you know, You're being hungrily pinned up against the door by Dean, as he nips at your lower lip, begging for access. You grant it, allowing him to slide his tongue inside, gliding it against your own. A growl rumbles from his throat and you can help but grip your hands in his shirt and pull him even tighter up against you. He places a knee between your legs and starts to grind down on you.

His mouth is suddenly trailing down your chin, to the sweet spot of your throat and you can't help but moan louder this time, earning his approval. Your hands are all over him, desperate to grab anything. You slide down his chest and reach to cup the throbbing member in his pants. "Fuck," he rumbles into your skin and can't help himself anymore. He cups around your ass and pulls you up, you instantly wrapping your legs around his waist. He carries you over to the bed before setting you down on the edge. You grab at his shirt and he gets the hint, slowly pulling off the black t-shirt. You damn near gasp just looking at him in the dim lighting of the motel room. He's even more delicious to you, as if that's even possible.

His hands are on the hem of your shirt now, and you quickly remove it, revealing a maroon lacy bra, matching the shirt Dean was wearing earlier. You barely have a second to think and he's down on you, rutting against you. You buck your hips up to meet him. The friction is sending chills through your entire body and you can't breathe straight. He's crushing rough, hot kisses into your mouth and you can't get enough. A small whimper falls from your lips when he breaks the connection but you immediately approve as he moves down your jaw again, this time going much lower, peppering kisses down across your chest. You push your chest up, allowing him to reach an arm around you back to unhook your bra. He tosses it to the floor and his mouth is down on one breast, tongue flicking against the sensitive ski. The other is occupied by his calloused hand, rubbing and pinching at your nipple. The sensation is driving you wild and you can't believe how close you are to coming just from him playing with your chest. Your heart is pounding in your ears as small whimpers leave your lips. All it take is for him to nibble a little and you're flushed with one of the most intense orgasms you've ever had in your life.

You cry out, one hand gripping the sheets, the other gripped into his hair. He looks up to your face with a devilish grin and you widen your eyes with shock. "How the fuck did you do that?!" you practically shout, "I have never come like that before!" you cover your eyes, almost embarrassed at how easy that was, but Dean pulls your arms away and won't let you break eye contact. "Hey, Y/N, that was probably one of the sexiest things I've ever seen and participated in. I didn't even know that was possible." 

"Well that makes two of us", you finally giggle out, calming down a little. "If you're this good with me already, I can't wait to see what the rest of this night is going to be like," you tease, staring deeply into his eyes. You see a hungry look on his face and know this is going to be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I only have 4 in me tonight. It's my bedtime, work will come too quickly tomorrow! I hope you're enjoying this! I've never done anything like this before!!


End file.
